Always There
by Savvywolf
Summary: Sam had known them since kindergarten, there was nothing that they didn't do together... and that included going into a certian ghost portal. An AU rewrite. Halfa Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Slow Updates.
1. Different

**Okay well here I am, I promise I'll have at least one chapter from one of my other stories out before the week is over… But this story was calling me and I have so many ideas for it. I almost wanted to start the story at an earlier point but then it started mixing with a Harry Potter fic I'm writing. It was at that point that I realized that I just have this sort of trio love. I love it when there are three best friends who work well together. (i.e. early team seven, golden trio, Percy-Annabeth-Grover, team Possible, Ect) now that I've realized it you're probably going to find it a recurring theme in my fiction. So if you really don't like them then you might want to find something else. Anyways enough rambling from me, this idea came from re-watching memory blank and wondering why in the world only Danny went it when Sam was obviously just a curious. And then it got started and it turned into what if the three of them had already faced danger and were willing to go into the portal together and now here it is by posting it I'm making sure that I remember it and therefore am planning on finishing it even though it's not completely fleshed out in my head.**

* * *

><p><em>Looking into your eyes I know I'm right, 'Cuse anything worth my love is worth a fight. –Kenny Loggins, I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)<em>

* * *

><p>"Well… Here we are…"<p>

"Yep… Today we say goodbye to Middle school."

"And Hello to high school registration."

Sam glanced over at her two best friends, and grinned. They had finally made it, high school, the final step before collage, and the next step to entering the final realm of individuality. Sure her two best friends didn't quiet see it the way she did, but the feeling of excitement was the same, it was a new school, a new chance, and a new place to just be together. She had met Danny and Tucker in kindergarten and it was like fate. She and Tucker had immediately started arguing, it had almost come to blows, but then Danny had been there and like it was meant to be suddenly they were inseparable.

And now, almost nine years later, they were about to start a new chapter. Both figuratively and literally she had started a scrap book in sixth grade. Two books actually one for everyday life and normal friendship, and the other one for when the three of them started doing different things, like sneaking into research facilities and solving mysteries. Yes it was kind of dangerous, and there were days when they pretended that they were secret agents or something, perhaps taking thing too lightly. And yet, they had somehow fallen into helping others secretly, and even after almost four years they still were able to get away with it.

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by Jazz, Danny's older sister, nudging the three of them towards the school.

"Come on you three, we don't have all day, and mom and dad wanted us home by two so we could see if the new portal is working." Sam loved Jazz, she really did, despite everything she claimed otherwise, Jazz was the older sister she never had, still being that she was her older sister figure it was also apparent that Jazz had the annoyingness of a sibling down pat.

"Oh come on Jazz," Tucker groaned, "You're parents have been trying to get that thing to turn on for a week."

Danny Nodded, before adding his thoughts. "It's true Jazz, it's not like you believe in ghosts anyways."

Sam Smirked before finishing off the argument. "And despite how cool it would be to see a different world, at the rate your parents are going, that portal isn't going to be functional for a long time."

Jazz sighed. "I know but they're our parents, and we need to show that we support them. Even if their ideas are crazy and illogical, by being there we'll be able to show them that there is life beyond the ghost filled world that they've forced themselves into. And with time we may be able to get them to realize the truth."

Sam glanced over at Danny and Tucker; their expressions looked exactly like the one on her face. The three of them turned to Jazz and opened their mouths "With your/our parents? Not a chance."

Sam Grinned as Jazz rolled her eyes. These sort of moment happened a lot with Danny, Tucker, and herself. They were always completing each other's arguments and speaking at the same time. They were best friends, they did everything together, and they were her family. She actually liked the Fentons and the Foleys better than her own family. The three of them made sense together, and that was that.

Registration day wasn't very exciting, just a whole lot of people speaking about the next step, and getting a whole bunch of paperwork piled into your hands. Still, it represented new freedom and new rights, and for Sam that was exactly how it should be. Besides with Danny and Tucker next to her she always felt like she was ready to take on the world. That didn't mean that by the time registration was over she wasn't ready to collapse.

"Ugg! Really Jazz," Danny groaned "Was it necessary to talk to every single one of the teachers for like ten minutes."

"Oh don't be silly Danny. I was just being polite. Besides now we get to see the portal aren't you three excited. Don't lie; I know that the three of you have been waiting to go down there together for a week."

Sam smiled slightly her spirits lifting. It was sort of exciting. She had even brought her camera… not that she didn't bring it to a lot of places, but that didn't matter. A new world and finally the three of them were going to get a chance to see it. Danny still looked somewhat unconvinced, but Tucker perked up slightly.

Walking into Fenton works was always interesting, but that was because the norm in the house was always changing.

"Oh Kids, you're finally here, come on down stairs, we're just about to get started." Danny's mom poked her head out the basement door smiling. Sam grinned back knowing that Tucker was doing the same and that Danny was shaking his head in fond amusement. She knew them well enough that she didn't have to look to know what they were doing.

Heading downstairs into the familiar lab, Sam glanced over at the hole in the wall. It was large and definitely looked like it could open a portal to a new world.

"Good you're here. You kids ready, this could get rough." Mr. Fenton said with a grin that showed that he wasn't taking his own words seriously.

"Ready," Jack called a grin on his face. "Three, two, One!" connecting the plugs there was a faint humming and everyone tensed.

There was a spark and then nothing.

Sam could feel her heart sinking. There was a feeling of disappointment in the room, and then Mrs. Fenton Perked up.

"Hey Jack; remember the Syntax flux inducer, the one with the size six bolts." Mr. Fenton nodded "Well what if we tweaked the wires and switched out the six bolts with five…" Mr. Fenton nodded thoughtfully, the excitement on his face making him light up.

"If we switched out the wires and made more space with the bolts…" He didn't pause to explain. In just a moment the Fenton Parents were up the stairs, and half a second later, the four teens could hear the Fenton assault vehicle starting up, and leaving way to quickly to be legal.

Jazz sighed, "Well if that's it then I'm going to finish my homework. See you later."

Sam grinned slightly, typical Jazz. Once Jazz left Sam pulled out her camera, and snapped a photo of the large, but empty, portal. "So," Sam started, "are we going to see what's on the inside or what."

"I don't know," Tucker started. "We've seen what ectoplasm can to do to things like Mrs. Fenton's cooking, are we sure we want to mess with something like that."

"Oh come on guys it'll be fun. It's not like we're just going to send one of us in. I've been excited about this all week, I know you Tucker and you've wanted to get a closer look at the tech for a while, and Danny, it's a ghost zone, think about everything that could be on the other side of that portal." She could see that she was wearing them down, not that they were that much against it in the first place. It was just part of Tuckers job to point out some of the more obvious flaws in the trio's, sometimes, harebrained plans. Tucker was only right maybe half of the time, mostly because the three of them together, had fairly good luck when it came to the crazy things that they occasionally got into. Still, they always made it out in one piece.

Danny grinned. "All right but only if we go in together… oh and we'll have to wear the safety suits." Sam's smile faded at that. She and Tucker had been friends with Danny long enough that the Fentons had been forced to make them suits, for safety purposes. And with the Fentons sense of fashion, the suits were things to dread.

"Oh come on!" Tucker complained, and Sam could only nod in agreement as Danny pulled out three suits from the closet.

"Sorry guys, but the things actually work, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt simply because we forgot simple safety measures." Sam groaned, but complied, she would hate to see Danny or Tucker get hurt because of her, or her fashion sense.

Still, she couldn't help but wince at the suit Danny had thrown at her. Sure, out of all of the suits the Fentons had made for her over the years, it was the least painful. That didn't mean that she enjoyed it. The suit was mostly black, which was okay, but when she had insisted on no pink on her suit the Fentons had instead turned towards yellow. It really was sad, especially since if they had done purple instead, she might have actually tolerated the suit.

The design wasn't that bad, partially since Jazz had helped with the initial stages of design. The yellow belt was full of pockets that would allow her to carry things like her camera, without the item getting damaged by any stray ectoplasm. There were also pockets on her gloves. (They were also yellow, what an annoying cheerful color) and there were more spaces to hold things hidden in the (annoyingly preppy) knee high boots. (Also yellow Dang it) But the worst part of it was the accessories. When she had refused to wear a helmet, (Danny had refused as well) the Fenton's had come up with a solution. For Danny it was the black collar on his jumpsuit. They had made a small series of chips that were woven into the fabric, which naturally kept ectoplasm away from the face. Danny had a high collar, so the collar was all he needed, but for Sam her collar was slightly lower, just below her collar bone. This meant she got accessories in the form of a YELLOW choker with a black metal pendant that hung just at the base of her throat. And to make sure she was completely safe, the Fentons had made her pull all of her hair back into a low pony tail with a STUPID, YELLOW, RIBBON! Sure the Ribbon would keep her safe that didn't mean she liked the color, or the look that they had forced onto her.

Still, she supposed her suit was better than Tuckers. He really should have been paying more attention to what was going on at the time. He had just shrugged when the Fentons had asked if he cared about what his suit looked like, too absorbed in the new upgrade for his PDA. This meant that Tucker had gotten saddled with an orange suit. His suit had a lot more Bulk on it then either Danny's or Sam's suits, but that was mostly his fault. He had metal cuff links and a large metal pack on his belt as well as metal links around his boots. The Fentons had made him take off his hat, so he could put on a sort of metal crown. Except instead of the crown pointing up it came down and framed his face. The glasses had also come off now replaced with a visor that retracted from the metal frame. Sam would never admit it, but the metal frame made him look just slightly more mature, instead of telling him she teased him.

Tucker groaned. "Come on Danny this is embarrassing, I mean look we've worn these so many times that you'd think we could have changed the colors. I mean really, your suit isn't half as bad since Sam ripped off your dads face. Why couldn't we like spray paint mine or something." That's right Sam had finally gotten tired of Jack's face last time they had worn the suits, when they had gone to explore the abandoned radiation lab. Good times, good times.

They had actually worn these suits far more then they probably should have sneaking around to dangerous places wearing the suits for protection. Tucker, she knew, was actually somewhat fond of his suit since he had started tinkering with the tech on it, adding his own improvements and taking off the more embarrassing parts like Jack's face. Somehow that man had managed to put his image on every suit including hers, not that it stayed there long. Pulling out her normal hair tie, and quickly brushing through the rest of it. She pulled it back into a pony tail, mentally groaning at the smirk on Tuckers face when he turned to her.

"Not to mention Sam looks a little like a bumble bee with the yellow and black theme." Sam narrowed her eyes but underneath her anger was the familiarity they had gone over this argument so many times that it was almost second nature.

"Oh like you look any better than I do, orange boy." Tucker opened his mouth to retort when Danny interrupted.

"Uh guys, we better hurry, with the way my parents like to drive, they could be home in a few minutes."

Glancing over at Tucker, Sam nodded to him; they both knew that adventure came before arguing.

"Okay then let's go" Danny said. Even though he hadn't exactly asked for the position, Danny was the unofficial leader our small band. He just took charge of situations when they went wrong, somehow keeping a level head. The three of them actually made a pretty good team. Tucker with his brains and almost strange sense of what was going on, Danny with his leadership and automatic ready to help those in need, and with her readiness to take risks, and the ability to pull them back out if things got to dangerous. They balanced, and when it came down to it they had gotten into enough strange situations to have saved each other's lives more than once. Their bonds of trust made sense.

Walking towards the portal, Sam could almost feel the energy in the air, something was about to happen. In a way she had never felt more alive. And then Danny looking around put his hand on the wall.

Sam just barely got a glimpse of the on/off button under Danny's hand and just had time to curse Mr. Fenton Before the pain hit.

Sam screamed. She barely registered Danny and Tucker's death grips on her as the shots of electricity and pain laced through her. And then one of the boys started pulling on her arm unable to tell who it was through the pain she instinctively knew that it was one of the boys and they would make it stop.

And then they were out. Falling in a pile on the floor her ragged breaths were the only thing that seemed real. Moving slowly she let her head fall back onto what she was pretty sure was Danny's shoulder. Slowly the pain faded, but the aching in her limbs stayed.

"Are we dead?" Tuckers voice was shaky but Sam didn't care if he was talking then they were still alive she hadn't just killed her best friends by suggesting they go into the portal. The guilt was almost tangible she wouldn't be able to live with herself if her boys had died.

"No, we're not dead, we almost were though." Sam Answered quietly "I'm so sorry I didn't know that would happen."

"It's not your fault Sam," Danny's said his voice slowly gaining strength.

"Yah," Tucker added quietly, "We all agreed to it."

"But I suggested it, I know I've gotten us into some sticky situations before but that could have killed us."

"It doesn't matter," Danny said, as he started moving. "We need to get out of here, before my parents get home.

Sam opened her eyes as she sat up, not having realized to closing them before. And then froze staring shocked at the two people in front of her. Not registering, that they were staring at her just like she was staring at them.

They were Danny and Tucker, but at the same time they weren't. Instead of the familiar Blue and Brown eyes that she knew so well, she was faced with glowing green and bright silver. All of the metal on Tuckers suit now shone bright and new, and where the suit had once been a vibrant orange there was now a soft blue. Yet he still looked like Tucker, same face, same expression.

Then there was Danny, his Black and white suit had inverted the main color scheme was now black with white accents, instead of the other way around. His hair was stark white and he was glowing. It was subtle but the faint light was there. They both were glowing actually in a way that she had only seen once. They had been exploring one of the more deserted places they had found. It was there the trio had seen the only reason she didn't think the Fentons were crazy… Ghosts. The creatures they had seen had the same faint glow around them and had been feral and wild. They had only left once Danny had shot one of them, with one of the experimental weapons that his parents had been developing.

Slowly a voice in the back of her mind whispered. 'Maybe we are dead… Maybe I did kill my best friends.' Unable to believe it, she glanced down at her hand. Instead of seeing the garishly, bright, yellow she was greeted with a purple glove. Slowly her eyes moved upwards the black fabric that made up her suit was now white. Starting to feel panicked, she reached into one of the pockets on her belt and pulled out a small hand mirror, (useful for blinding guards when trying to sneak into places they shouldn't be) almost afraid to look, but at the same time desperate for the knowledge. She looked into the reflective glass. Horrified golden eyes staring back at her was the last straw.

"I killed you, I killed us, we're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Not sure when I'll update this but like I said above I'm planning on updating <span>Life as I Know it<span> and As One by the end of the week so we'll see from there.**

**-Savvywolf**


	2. Confusion

**Late I know, like almost a year late. If anyone reading this still remembers this story I apologize. Still, I made it, that's got to count for something. Right?**

**I don't own anything save myself.**

* * *

><p>"I killed you, I killed us, we're dead."<p>

Sam's words echoed around the now quiet lab the only sound coming from quietly humming portal that was now casting a green light throughout the room. Tucker could still see the faint afterimage of the sudden bright lights that had penetrated his vision. The lights had welcomed the pain but a part of tucker had been marveling at how the lights had spun around the three of them how it seemed like the while mostly green had been filled with hundreds of colors if only for a moment everything had been filled with color and light. But now everything was wrong He felt cold not unbearably cold just the coldness that came with the numbing sensation of disbelief this wasn't possible… Ms. Fenton had told them it wasn't possible. Ghosts were made up of collective obsessions over an item the idea that the three of them had ended up dead but still here didn't make sense.

"No," Tucker said his voice was shaky but he continued. "This isn't possible, it can't be. Ghosts are very rarely actual Dead come back to life."

"Rarely is still a chance." Danny's voice was quiet defeated. "We're dead and now Mom and Dad are going to come home and kill us."

This struck something inside of Tucker… Danny's family had always just been an extension of his own family Danny was his Brother Jazz was his sister and Jack and Maddie treated him like their own. Especially when they had learned that the three of them were interested in ghosts. The three of them had thrown themselves into research on ghosts once they had confirmed their existence and their enthusiasm was exactly what the Fenton parents had wanted to see. And like with most things the three of them had found that there was a balance in learning about ghosts.

Tucker had been secretly proud when the Fentons had proclaimed him to be a genius with ghost tech. Sure He was good with all technology in general but he had liked the open praise. Sam was good with ghost lore. She took to the history of ghosts, the specifics on how they were made, and what they were made of like a fish to water. And Danny was the idea expert when it came to realizing a ghosts weaknesses and why they acted the way they did. Tucker had always thought that Danny would have made a good detective if he wasn't so dead set on being an astronaut. Still as they had learned more it was obvious that the Fentons had started to like them more and more. Soon Tucker's parents had found themselves being invited over often they had been slightly worried about the dangerous nature of the Fentons experiments but had warmed up to the overly friendly Jack and the Calm in the face of danger Maddie. Just thinking about all of this made him feel frozen he couldn't imagine Jack and Maddie killing them. They wouldn't. But he was dead now wasn't he? Was this just the calm before the storm? Were the three of them going to lose their conscious and become like the rapid Rat like ghosts that had infested that deserted town? Were they really going to die?

"No, no, your parents wouldn't kill us." Sam said her voice shaky. "We can't be ghosts. It's not possible for a person to suddenly directly become a ghost. The people that do become ghosts only have memories of one specific thing in their lives. I remember everything. And your parents wouldn't… they couldn't…" Sam Trailed off. Her thoughts were probably just as jumbled as his.

Tucker couldn't help it he felt so helpless and seeing Sam's eyes start to water. Even if her eyes were gold no he could feel the weight of disbelieve and horror. There was still so much he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss a girl, he wanted to publish some of his more outrageous technological ideas, he wanted to graduate high school, he wanted to live. Danny reached out to Sam his now green eyes looking so scared that Tucker lost it. He grabbed on to his two best friends and tried to calm down. He had so much to live for. But Sam and Danny had more so. Tucker wanted to see Danny go to outer space, he wanted to see Sam finally come to peace with her parents, and he wanted to see the two of them grow old. He wanted them to live more than he wanted to live himself.

The sound of the returning Fenton Assault vehicle only made his grip on the two of them tighter if they were going to die… If they weren't already dead then he was going to stay with them till the end.

Warmth… It was a strange feeling after feeling so num and cold. It started in his chest and seemed to spread outward. Danny and Sam seemed to be getting warmer as well. Opening his eyes he was just in time to see a white ring start from the middle of each of the chests and move out, Combining with each other when they touched. When the ring had finished surrounding them Tucker just had time to exchange glances with Danny and Sam their eyes reflecting the light of the ring and the portal. The ring split and Tucker gaped as it felt like someone was stretching him for just a moment and then. It was over. He shakily met the Blue eyed gaze of Danny. Looking down and seeing his day-to-day cloths on almost made him cry. As it was, a slightly hysterical laugh escaped his lips. They weren't dead.

The pounding sound of Jack's lumbering feet startled the three of them into standing. Tuckers mind was in over drive. There was so much here that didn't make any sense at all. Where were their Hazmat suits? Was anything that had happened real? He could have sworn that he was dead. But… Tucker took a deep breath and grabbed onto Danny and Sam. If they were going to figure out what was going on than they would have to do it later. That didn't stop a part of him mind from taking the last ten minutes and going over them slowly in his head trying to figure out exactly what had happened. That was his self-proclaimed role… figure out exactly how the strange things that often happened to them worked, and then how to make sure they didn't happen again.

Maddie was down first, she froze, and was nearly knocked over by Jack but he too had frozen. The two adults stared at the swirling portal in amazement. And a small part of Tucker agreed with their expressions it was beautiful. The portal itself was such a bright green that it cast light across the entire room making the metal frame around it thrum almost it amazed tucker that the metal frame could hold such a chaotically organized power. He absentmindedly added looking the portal over to his list of things to do.

"This… This… This…" Maddie seemed to be so shocked that she was unable to say anything. Jack however had no such inhibitions

"This is amazing! Mads look at it… WE DID IT!" And with that the man picked up his still shocked female counterpart and spun her around.

"But… How?" Maddie as usual was trying to see exactly what was going on but as Tucker watched her face he could clearly see the excitement starting to override the shock. "This… This… Is Great… but, kids, What happened? Were you guys down here?"

Tucker knew without looking that Danny and Sam were just as flustered if not more so then he was. He would answer and he knew that they would let him,

"Yah… We were." Tucker paused for a fraction of a second, trying to gather his thoughts, "We were about to leave when Danny bumped the control table." At this his friend threw him a dirty look, but Tucker ignored it. "Something sparked and well…" He trailed off feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Jack had a huge grin on his face as he responded. "Well then, Congratulations kids. You just witnessed to opening between two worlds. An event that people said would be impossible. Now who wants fudge?"

Maddie had a wide smile on her face but she was still staring at them. Tucker shifted uncomfortably but kept a straight face. "Kids… are you okay? If something sparked it could have hurt you."

"Don't worry mom," Danny said quickly "It just surprised us that's all."

"If you say so, but the three of you look a little pale."

"It's nothing. Well the three of us are heading up to my room. Have fun experimenting." Danny said in a rush. Tucker barely had time to give a halfhearted wave to the Fentons before being forcibly dragged up the stairs.

As soon as they were in Danny's room the door was slammed shut by a frantic Sam. Tucker couldn't say he was doing much better.

"Okay guys," Sam brushed her hair away from her face in a gesture that Tucker knew she only used when she was afraid. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," Danny said as he flopped down on his bed. "Unless we just experienced a collective hallucination and none of this is real than I would say that we just died and came back to life."

"No that doesn't make any sense," Tucker growled as he entered the conversation. "There's a lot here that add up, I don't know about you two but I feel normal right now. Yet, I also know that we were in that portal when it activated." He paused, dots connecting in his mind.

It seemed to click for Sam as well, "Do you think that could have done something to us?"

"Yes, that makes the most sense. But what exactly did it do?" Tucker asked feeling frustrated.

"What ever happened it seems like it was only temporary," Danny added, "After all whatever we saw only lasted a min-aaAAHH!"

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam cried out in unison as Danny literally fell through the wall he was sitting against.

Sam reacted first and quickly tried to grab one of his hands that was sticking out of the wall and flailing around. The hand passed through hers the first try. The second try was more successful and Tucker was there to help with the second hand as they pulled Danny up.

Danny's eyes were wide but he seemed okay. "Okay maybe not so temporary." He breathed out his voice a little hoarse.

"You just phased through that wall." Tucker pointed out "Like, ghost power, phased."

"Thank you captain obvious." Sam snapped.

"Sorry," Tucker immediately apologized but didn't stop. "I wonder what that means though"

"Do you think that the ghost portal opening could have…" Danny trailed off obviously unable to completely put it into words.

"We were in that portal when it turned on." Sam started her voice quiet "It gave off enough energy to kill us… Do you think it did and we're just wearing our human bodies?"

Tucker paused and then put his hand hesitantly on his heart. His chest fluttered in response. He breathed a sigh of relief. "No we're not dead." Tucker noted the quick relaxing of Danny and Sam's shoulders. "But you're right the portal did give off enough energy to kill us, but that's not all it gave off."

Danny's eyes widened in response, "Ectoplasm." He whispered.

Tucker nodded, "The knowledge we have of ectoplasm isn't complete, we don't know what it could do, especially if you supercharged it with enough power to light a small city." He watched his friend's faces as they processed this. He had given this as much thought as he could in the short amount of time he had and this was the best explanation. "My best guess is that whatever happened put ectoplasm into our system. The image of us as ghosts could be the ectoplasm manifesting itself just after the fusion."

The three of them sat there in silence for a long moment before Sam let out a shaky breath. "Do you think it's permanent then?"

Tucker shrugged "I have no idea I'll have to do some research. In the mean time we should be prepared for more episodes of ghost like traits."

Danny nodded there was more color in his face now. "The lab is going to be occupied by my parents for the next couple of days. Do you have the right stuff to experiment with at your house?"

Tucker thought about it before nodding. "Yah, I should, in fact we could head over right now."

Danny nodded and they all stood up. As they wandered down the stairs Tucker couldn't help but feel that what ever the three of them had gotten into this time was bigger than anything they had ever dealt with before. He just hoped he could help them through this. Because if he couldn't figure out what had happened then they would have to hope the Fentons were understanding and didn't jump to conclusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the very rough version. If I have time this weekend I'll go through and fix all the mistakes I made (the mistakes that I notice anyway) along with the ones from the first chapter. Hopefully it won't take me a year to update again.<strong>

**Oh and Happy Halloween.**


	3. Discovering

**Once more the rights don't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Okay let's try again." Tucker said with a sigh and Danny couldn't help but feel frustrated with his friend.<p>

"Why am I the only one strapped to the chair again?" Danny asked giving a pointed look at his two best friends. "You were both there with me. Why should I be the one being tested right now?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to work the tech and Sam would kill me if I forced her to sit still for several hours." Tucker answered without looking up from the screen in front of him. Sam looked up at the sound of her name, glared at Tucker for a split second, before looking back down at her book.

That wasn't the only reason he was playing lab rat. After all his friends had excuses. Tucker's reason was actually a good excuse. Tucker could have gotten a degree in computer science already if he wanted to. Genius was the only way to describe how easy it was for tucker to hack, program, completely demolish, or build from scratch any and all things technological. He wasn't bad with engineering either. If he had wanted to, Tucker could already be working major companies, but instead he stayed in high school. The biggest reason was because of their friendship but there _were_ other reasons. Danny frowned as he remembered the day of Sam's birthday four years ago. The three of them hadn't really been the same after that.

Shaking his head slightly to break away from his thoughts, he was rewarded for moving by being wacked lightly in the back of the head by Sam who was in charge of making sure he didn't wiggle too much. Danny grumbled a bit but stayed still. Sam... she could have been the one in the chair but, as with most things, she was able to get out of it. Sure she had a point when she said that she would be more useful looking up information. Which was why she currently had a large tome in her hands and a notebook on her lap and was studying instead of being confined to the stupid chair. Danny gave a silent sigh, Okay maybe he was being a little harsh. Sam had been telling the truth when she had reminded them she was able to research and retain facts a lot better then either of the boys. Her reading and research had given them the edge of several situations. She was able to make connections that Danny would never have seen himself.

Truthfully out of any off them Danny the best choice to sit and be still for a while, that didn't mean it didn't drive him crazy though.

"Okay," Tucker said finally, "I've got everything configured and set. Now it's time to try bringing out the ghost powers and seeing if I can identify the change."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Danny snapped.

It was Sam who answered. "As far as I can tell, ghost powers manifest themselves according to their owners needs, personality and obsession. However we aren't looking for any specialized power going intangible should be easy enough, you just need to concentrate. How did you feel when you fell through the wall or when you started sinking into the sidewalk?"

Danny grimaced. And that was the final reason he was strapped to the chair. He had shown more ghostly attributes then Tucker and Sam.

Despite his discomfort Danny took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. But whatever he was looking for just didn't seem to be there. He couldn't really remember if there was any difference between the way he felt falling through the wall and the way he felt now. It was annoying, and a bit worrying. If he couldn't control it how was he going to go home? He could fall through his house during the night and wake up the next morning a hundred feet in the ground and he might not be able to get back out. A thrill of panic went though him and he heard an intake of breath from Sam. He froze and slowly opened his eyes making sure he wasn't moving any more then necessary he looked down. It was odd looking down at himself and seeing only an outline. It was almost invisibility but not quiet more like see through. He was still there but... there was a sort sense of not being there as well. He couldn't really think, he felt completely frozen. This was real.

"Um… Danny I think you can stop now." Danny broke out of the spell and looked up at tucker who was staring at Danny through his computer. Danny started before realizing that it was him doing that. He could feel the computer from where he was sitting. The intangibility had traveled through the cables attached to him and had affected the computer. He pulled back, and suddenly, it snapped. He couldn't feel the connection to the computer anymore he looked down and everything was normal. There was silence for a moment before Tucker let out a low whistle. Danny looked up and couldn't help but relax a little at the look on Tucker's face. He was grinning, Tucker had always taken better to the _strange things_ than he and Sam had.

"Okay, that was perfect. Sam would you help Danny get up without Damaging anything?" Tucker was already typing furiously on the console. Danny looked over at Sam. The look on her face was a bit more reserved but something in her expression had shifted. It was more thoughtful then panicked like it had been earlier. She was by his side quickly, gently taking the wires off and placing them back on the table. She freed his hands first and he quickly started helping her. Weird ghost powers or not, he would like to be out of the chair as soon as possible. Even with both of them working it still took a couple minutes to get all the equipment off. Danny sure hoped Tucker had gotten everything he needed out of that one experiment, because he was _not_ doing that again.

"You okay?" Danny was just pulling off the last cord off his forehead when Sam spoke up. At his look of confusion she clarified. "I mean when you turned…" She paused seemingly unsure of what to say. "Intangible I suppose, you looked a little freaked."

Danny nodded "It's a lot to take in right now we don't know anything. We're not even sure this is permanent. It just... makes me nervous." He was also worried that he seemed to be the only one displaying ghost traits. He had seen his two friends right after the portal opened… The changes had been kind of shocking. It was looking at a fun house mirror logically he knew he had been looking at his two friends but at the same time what he had seen had been like seeing… a ghost he supposed.

Sam nodded at his confession. She was still looking thoughtful as she looked him over. "I know it's weird, but we're all in this together." At this she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. She always seemed to know what he was thinking. It was kind of comforting.

"Always." Danny replied. At that he took a deep breath and turned towards Tucker who was muttering to himself. "Hey, what's the prognosis Doc.?" Tucker looked up at the reference to a doctor and scanned the room on habit. Danny rolled his eyes Tucker had gotten a lot better around doctors, but he was still wary of them.

"It's rather interesting." Tucker said ignoring Danny's eye roll. "Even when you went intangible you still had a heart beat. I've got a couple of theories so far but I'll need more time. Also I'm going to need a blood sample from each of you."

"What about scanning your own blood?" Sam asked a bit snappishly.

"I've already taken a sample of my blood. I'm going to go through and see if there are any changes from last time we had to give blood samples." Danny winced at the memory. That had been a close call they had almost been caught by the government. After that they had unanimously decided to stay away from genetic research labs.

"Do you think the accident could have changed us that much?" Sam asked seriously.

"Physically? Probably. We've seen what even a little ectoplasm can to inanimate objects like Maddie's cooking. And that was only the smallest amount that Maddie and Jack managed to scrounge up; we just got hit by enough ectoplasm to open a hole in the dimensional barrier. I would be more surprised if we had come out completely unscathed." Danny knew all of this, his parents had drilled this into their children's heads so many times he could give out ghost facts in his sleep. Tucker and Sam were just behind him in knowledge. Still, hearing Tucker talk about it like he was explaining how his new PDA worked was kind of unsettling.

"What about mentally?" Sam asked quietly. "Do you think our minds will start to deteriorate until we're more ghost then human?" Tucker frowned, and Danny couldn't help but echo the sentiment. It wasn't very pleasant to think about.

"I don't think so," Tucker paused, but continued with a more determined tone. "From what Danny's parents have told us about ghosts it seems like ghosts form from collective obsessions or a bunch of ghosts will form around a concept. The ghosts that were alive before they became spectral beings only seem to remember one concept from their life or seem more content as they are and have little to no desire to leave wherever they have established their new home. In either case there is no deterioration of the mind or of memories either they have them or they don't. My guess is that unless we're just not noticing some sort of change we won't really change. Of coarse this is all theoretical and the only ghosts Jack and Maddie have really seen were the ones we showed them in that one ghost town. Still, I don't really feel that much different, what about you two?"

Sam shook her head and Danny could see she had relaxed somewhat over the course of Tucker's explanation. Danny paused before answering. "I don't feel that much different right now but when I was trying to… go intangible. There was…" He shook his head frustrated unable to really explain the feeling. "It was like I was pushing something through the cord and towards the computer… I don't know how to explain it." He finally sighed frustrated. He half expected his friends to look skeptical at this half explained attempt at being able to explain. But instead Tucker looked intrigued and Sam had that thoughtful look on her face.

"When we first got out of the portal… When that white ring that changed us back to normal appeared how did you feel?" Tucker asked, suddenly very focused.

"Warm," Danny answered immediately "I didn't feel cold before that but it was warm." Sam nodded "Me too, it was like walking in front of an open door on a fall day."

Tucker had a slight fanatical gleam in his eye that Danny had come to associate with breakthroughs and new technology. Danny watched as Tucker closed his eyes and stilled. Danny nearly jumped back when a white ring formed around Tucker. It split in two and traveled up and down his body. Until Tucker stood there looking just like he had when the three of them had managed to get out of the portal. He was back in his suit instead of the familiar orange it was a blue color and when he opened his eyes Danny was faced with Bright silver staring right at him. Tucker looked down at his hands covering in white gloves the metal cuffs on his gloves Shone a silver that was just a shade darker then his eyes.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys until I had more data, but this just about confirms it." Tuckers voice was soft but it was still his voice. "My best theory is that the portal pushed enough ectoplasm into our system to make us ghosts, but because were still alive we instead became half ghosts." Tucker looked up from his hands "We almost died… but we didn't and now we're going to have to live with those consequences." Sam seemed to loose the feeling in her legs and she started to slide down the wall. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had guessed somewhere along those lines but it was still a shock to hear them.

"This is all my fault." Sam whispered.

The anger Danny felt was enough to snap him out of his disbelief and horror. "No, It's not." Danny growled angrily. He walked over quickly and grabbed her, pulling her off the floor and into a hug. "We've been in dangerous situations before. We could have died in a couple of them and that's never stopped us before."

"Besides, even if you hadn't encouraged us to go into the portal, someone would have gone in anyways eventually." Tucker paused in thought "I'm just glad it was us and not the Fentons…" The three of them paused and thought of the loving parents that they all cared about entering the portal.

Danny gulped "That would be bad." He shook his head and he could see Sam's eyes glaze over in the thought of his parents being hurt.

Tucker shook his head, and Danny pulled Sam in closer and he felt a shuddering breath pass through her. "Besides," Danny whispered into her hair. "We're in this together remember?"

Tucker put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll figure this out together." Tucker paused and exhaled. He closed his eyes and a second later the white ring returned. It was much less of a shock this time and Tucker was back to normal. "Besides it isn't like we won't be able to hide it from everyone."

Sam let out a half strangled laugh and Danny grinned. "I'm sorry guys" Sam started "It's just a lot to take in you know?"

"I think I understand the feeling" Danny drawled as Sam started to pull away. She sighed and gave him a grateful look before picking up her book off the floor and just like that things were back to normal.

"Tucker's right," Sam said flipping through her book "It looks like it'll be pretty easy to hide this from others, but at the same time, we're going to need to figure out what triggers the ghost powers to activate. If we can learn to control that then we might be able to eventually, either find a way to reverse the accident, or we'll just be able to live normally."

"Make's sense," Tucker nodded, "We should probably figure out why Danny seems to be the most susceptible to the ghost powers leaking through when he's in his…" Tucker paused as if he was trying to process something. "Human form, I suppose. Does this mean we have ghost forms now?"

Danny considered it. "I guess… I mean that's what I'd call it. I wonder why our suits got fused to our 'ghost forms' though. It seems kind of random doesn't it?"

Tucker looked thoughtful. "Actually I think it makes sense. I mean, the suits were designed to deflect ectoplasm, the fact that we were wearing them just as we were shocked by the largest amount of ectoplasm to be on earth in years makes me think that if the suit couldn't deflect ectoplasm then it tried to contain it fusing it to… our 'ghost forms' if that's what we're going to call it."

Danny shook his head "You have an answer for everything don't you Tucker?" Danny said with a smile.

"It's not my fault I was the only one paying attention when your parents were talking about the more technical side of ghost catching." Tucker said with a prideful sniff.

Sam laughed and Danny felt something inside of him relax. They were going to be okay. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Look what I did! I updated within a few weeks… Yah I'm just as shocked as you are. Anyways this chapter needs to be edited still but there isn't much I can do about that. So yah, Savvywolf out<strong>


End file.
